1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with a sheet contact.
2. Description of Related Art
US Pat. Pub No. 2005/0048847 discloses a conventional power connector, which includes an insulative housing, a central columnar contact received in the housing, a grounding contact received in the housing, a U-shaped metal shell covering the housing. The central contact, grounding contact and metal shell are connecting with a printed circuit board (PCB) by their legs being soldered to the PCB, namely, soldered by surface mounting technology (SMT). However, the surface soldering legs will be easily destroyed so that the electrical connector may be off from the circuit board easily.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome above problem.